


Like Eternal Harmonies

by theimpossiblechild



Series: The Impossible Children [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblechild/pseuds/theimpossiblechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny goes looking for her family after she finds out she is not the only recent descendant of the Doctor, and along the way she gets into trouble with them. Read along their timeline to see what kind of trouble they get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flaws

**_Prologue_ **

_"All of your flaws and all of my flaws_  
They lie there hand in hand  
Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned  
They pass from man to man"

* * *

Nova was running, bag in hand, and tears in his eyes so the blurred vision made slow his pace down. He'd finally known the truth.

_We had a friends... they were your parents. You're adopted._

You'd think being adopted wouldn't be so bad. Especially, the way that he was raised. He had grown up with a brother which he called,  _Anth_ _ony_. Anthony was also adopted, but he knew at such a young age that he did not care.

_We should have told you when we told Tony. We're sorry._

He was a nervous wreck and that was no place for where he was. He always had that gut feeling where he never belonged, so he ran to the one place where at least was like another home.  _The forest._ He always had an interest in living organisms, not much humans. He wasn't a 'people-person', unless he really liked them. Then, he would be scared or shy.

_(What are you gonna tell me now that Nova isn't my name?) ... We had to change it to protect you._

As soon as she as he got to the forest, he set his bag down by a tree. Afterwards, he climbed up his favorite tree and just sat there. His mind was blank almost clear; blocking out the sound around him. He stared at the ground that was piled with different colored leaves.

Then a figure of electric sparks appeared, which made Nova have wide-eyes. He wasn't scared nor surprised, more of astonished. There appeared a girl she was fairly short, but not so short. She had her blonde hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing pants instead of a dress like normal girls would wear. Nova held his breath hoping she would not see him.  _Too late._ The girl looked up at the tree and tilted her head.

"Oi, mate! Whatcha doin' up there?"  _Oi? Mate? Is she British?_

He breathed out, "I was just sitting here, trying to get some fresh air."

He wasn't much of a good liar, but he was a good enough actor to for someone to believe it for at least a second.

"So you saw me come here then?" The girl asked.

She sounded confident, almost as if she did not care that a person had just seen in her flash in no matter what the consequences were. He nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"My name is Jenny, what's yours then?"

"Nova." He then muttered, "I think."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"It's been a hell of a day." He sighed.

"Tell me then," She backed up against another tree that was facing him, so that her neck wouldn't develop pain.

He shook his head, "To a girl who i just met and appeared out of thin air? No thank you."

"Then, why haven't you ran then?"

"Where's the point in running?"

"I don't know.. to tell people. Yell and scream that you saw a young blonde girl appear out of no where."

"People wouldn't believe me," He sighed.

"Most people wouldn't. It is still hilarious to see the people who have seen me try though," She chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

He was right. She should have not stalled, for she is wasting time.

"Here to give you a lift.. sort of."

"To where? Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She pursed her lips.

"Try me." He huffed.

"I'm going to take you to the future."

"Okay…"  _Should I trust her? I mean she did just appear out of no where..._ "Who are you?"

Jenny smirked, "I'm your sister."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "How can you be-"

He was interrupted by her voice, "Your asking for evidence. Well if you would just come with me, then I'll show you."

Nova was very hesitant at first, but soon after he jumped from the tree. He landed on his feet, not seeming to cringe at the pressure and gravity forcing him down.

"Impressive," Jenny (who was now standing) stated.

"I guess, it's just jumping off something." He shrugged.

"Fact about our father: he wasn't one for getting others hurt or in that position."

"And why are you telling me this?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Thought you would like to know a bit about our father, and plus you could've fell on your face," She pursed her lips.

"Well, you would say that I'd have a lot of practice," He added, with a hint of sass.

She smiled, "You have a hint of your mother's attitude, loving it already."

"My mother? Do we have different parents?"

"Yes. Well, not really. Just get your bag and hold on to my wrist and I'll explain everything," She nodded for reassurance.

Nova snatched his tuff from the ground. He was slowly, but surely starting to believe all of what is happening.  
He held onto her wrist, where she guided him to hold on to her Vortex Manipulator.

"Hold on," Was all Jenny said before she zapped out of old town New York.


	2. Cold Coffee

First

"She's like cold coffee in the morning  
I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke  
She'll make me shiver without warning  
And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke"

Luke walked down the stairs with his regular uniform on like every other day, but he felt today was different. Different like nothing close to extraterrestrial. He shrugged off the thought and walked I to the kitchen to spot his best friend, Clyde Langer, sitting at his dining table. Clyde knew how to get into his house, since his Luke's mother had taught him.

"Morning, Lukey boy," Clyde had greeted.

Soon Sarah Jane, Luke's mother, had walked through, "Good morning, Sarah Jane."

"Morning, Clyde," she smiled back.

Then, Clyde remembered. "Have you seen your new neighbors yet?"

"What?" The son and mother questioned at the same time.

"I guess moved out last week, the new family just got there things moved into number 17 last night. had called mum and she told me," He explained.

"Were you staying up late playing Halo again?" Luke asked.

"I'm almost to level 50! So don't judge me," Clyde pouted.

Sarah Jane looked down at her watch, "Come on, you two or you will be late." Clyde grabbed his coat from the chair and they all headed to the car.

As soon as they started driving away, they started to talk about their new neighbors. "How many people in their family?"

Clyde shrugged form the back seat, "I saw a man and two other people. Considering it was dark out, I couldn't really see their faces. I bet one of them was the man's daughter."

"Why do you assume that?" Luke looked at him. "Because every time a new family moves into Bannerman Road, there is always a daughter or a new girl."

"You have a point. First Maria, then Rani," Luke was thinking about this, but very closely at the factors.

Before they could talk about the family any more, they had already been in front of the school. "Alright, boys. Have fun at school."

"Thanks, Sarah Jane. See ya later." Clyde spoke as he headed out of the car. "Bye mum." Luke waved.

Aurora was walking through the hallways. Well, more like rushing. This is her first time at this school, and for some reason it kind of felt like her first at a school. She shrugged off that thought. She was checking her schedule to see if she was going to the right class. Her homeroom was science and it was in 108, and she hoped she was going the right way. She kept looking around for the room numbers, but everybody was so crowded in the hallways. She had bumped into people and ended up tripping into someone else. She looked up and saw a two boys.

"You ok?" One of them asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm just lost. I'm new." She grinned awkwardly.

He extended his hand and she took it as he helped her up. "Thank you." "No problem."

"I'm Aurora Williams." She extended out her own hand. "Luke Smith," He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Clyde Langer," He shook her hand as soon as Luke let go. "You wouldn't happen to live on Bannerman Road?" He let go.

"Actually, I just did. Have I just met my stalker or..." She had a jokingly smile.

"Uh, no. Clyde just said he saw a family move in last night, so we just assumed." Luke answered.

"So you live on Bannerman Road too?" She asked, picking up the rest of her books.

Luke stared blankly at her. There's something off, he thought. "I live 'round the corner, but Lukey boy here lives in house 13."

"Cool. Do you guys think you could show me where the 110 Science room is? It's my homeroom."

"It's ours too," Luke snapped out of his trance with a smile, "C'mon I will lead the way."

Aurora had talked to the teacher about being new and all of that crap you have to go through when being new. He had told her she was going to be seated next to Luke and Clyde, which she was grateful for considering they were the only ones who had the decency to talk to her. Everyone knows the new person has the most attention, because, well, they're new. She hated all the eyes on her, it made her uncomfortable at most times when people whispered while looking at her.

She walked to her newly fond seat, "Guess I'm sitting with you guys then."

"Great," Luke grinned at her.

The rest of the time in class was basically Clyde wasn't listening, but as for Luke and Aurora it was like a competition for a quiz-a-thon.

The class went by and soon came the end. "Okay, class, I'm going to assign you a project. You must replicate the structure of a type of molecule and you must do a research paper, also. The person sitting next to you will be your partner." The teacher's eyes fixated on Aurora, "Aurora, you will work with Luke and Clyde. Quickly exchange addresses, so you lot can find a place to work."

"Where should we work on the project?" Aurora asked, breaking the ice. Considering, Luke and her kept staring at each other.

Luke, smiling, said "My house, but I'll have to ask my mum first." They walked the hallways at a fast enough to talk and not causing traffic in the hallways. Exchanging addresses and schedules, if only they knew this was the beginning.

Meanwhile, Jenny was walking towards her very own study in the Uni, she was attending. As she opened the door, she saw a silhouette figure, sitting at her desk. The figure stood up and Jenny threw her keys.

Nova caught the clash of keys in mid-air, "Watch it!" Jenny crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," Nova began and Jenny nodded as she used her foot to kick the doors closed.

He sighed, "I want to see her again." Jenny's face immediately blanked-out and her arms dropped.

She bit her lip. "Nova, it's too dangerous. What if she finds out about you? About us?"

"I thought she already knew," He sat back down, "I thought the Doctor has told her everything."

"Only if she makes him and he is willing to tell her," She corrected.

'Makes sense,' he thought. "So she knows about you being his daughter?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe she does. I don't know. I can't exactly ask her: 'Hi, Professor Song, you wouldn't exactly know if you're husband had a daughter, would you?'"

"Right," He agreed. "Does she know my name?" He inquired. "Like, does she know, brother of yours, my name?"

Jenny tilted her head, "No... why'd you ask that?"

Nova opened his mouth to explain, but then there was a knock at the door. "Jenny, are you in there?"

Nova and Jenny exchanged worried/shocked looks. "River," the both mouthed, panickedly.

Aurora's day went better than she had thought. She had another class with Luke and Clyde, which was good for her that she made friends. She didn't have all attention drawn to her, like she had thought, but she found out that there was another new girl. Rani. She had't made contact with her the whole day, but apparently Luke and Clyde knew her very well.

As walked away from the lunch line with food tray in hand, she scoped the whole cafeteria of a place to sit.

Then, she heard a shout. "Aurora!" It was Luke. He was standing up, directing at her to come over to him and sit down. Being new and them being her only 'friends', she took the offer. She walked over to the table and there sat, Luke, Clyde, and Rani?

"Uh," Luke cleared his throat, "Aurora, this is Rani." The two girls exchanged smiles, "Hello." They both greeted after another.

"Sit," Luke patted the seat next to him. Aurora placed tray down on the table and sat down.

"You might not wanna eat the biscuits and gravy," Rani shook her head.

"Or drink the milk. Sometimes it can be spoiled," Clyde warned.

"The only good thing here and on your plate," He chuckled referring to the apple.

Aurora smiled, awkwardly, "I'm not a big fan of apples. I tend to think they're... well ... rubbish."

"Apples? Seriously?" Rani questioned. "An apple a day keeps the doctors away," Clyde grabbed her apple and tossed it, not to high, in the air.

"Apparently, my grandfather was this stingy about apples and other foods too."

"Well, I hope you could starve for a bit longer," Luke stated, "I'll ask mum to make sandwiches when you come over for the project."

"That'd be lovely," Aurora smiled, fondly at Luke as did he to her.

"Come in Professor," Jenny managed to say, but no she was internally panicking.

As River Song opened the door, Jenny was sitting at her desk and an unidentified figure was examining her bookshelf.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" River asked.

Jenny looked up from her notebook, "No, not at all." She stood up and walked in between Nova and River, "Professor Song, this is my brother, um." Jenny looked to Nova with pleading eyes, knowing the Nova was his original cover name for when he was living in New York.

Nova turned to the to women and extended out his hand, "Athaniel. Athan, for short." He smiled.

"You're name means eternal. If I got to name my children with a special meaning, it would mean that," She shook his hand and they both let go.

"The Eternal Songs," Jenny stated. "Clever name," River smirked to Jenny and she smirked back.

Jenny spoke up, "Professor, what made you come 'round my study?"

"Well, I'm going on a trip again," River got cut off. "With your husband again?" Jenny gave her a 'oh-la-la' look as she made her wat around the back of her desk. "Yes," River gave her a protesting look, "With him."

Nova pursed his lips as he awkwardly stood there listening to the two women's conversation.

"Where to this time?" Jenny excitedly, asked. "Oh, I never know with that man. He always says we're going somewhere and then we're in some other completely opposite place." Nova smiled as heard about the goofy side of his father.

"But you're 'trips' sound fun and adventurous," Jenny sat in her chair, looking up at River who was now close up to the front of the desk.

"Oh, yes they are," River affirmed with an innuendo. "That's why I've come to you. I need you to cover my classes for me," She smiled.

Jenny's eyes were wide, "Me?" She pointed at herself. "Yes, you. Who else?" River stood up straight.

"Aw, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenny ran over to the other side and hugged River.

"I will not let you down, promise. I'll be the best student-substitute teacher ever!" They released from the hug.

"I'm sure you will." River looked down at her watch. "Oh! I better get going. He's going to be here very soon, I hope."

River gave Jenny another hug. "Nice meeting you, Athan," River raved. She closed the door behind her.

Nova looked to Jenny, "I just officially met my mom." He smiled, enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This story now includes the Sarah Jane Adventures characters! Yay! This chapter comes before the episode, Secret of the Stars. Also, I hope you like Aurora's part in this story. There is more to be seen and told then you think trust me.
> 
> Since we already know that Nova's name is actually Nova. It could be Athaniel or anything else. What would you, the readers, like it to be?
> 
> 'Til the next time.


End file.
